Bonding
by Obeion yazio
Summary: Pacha wakes Tipo up for midnight snack giving him all the attention and bonding over gross. Note this is different than my other fictions please read the bold text inside if you still want to continue. (Shotacon-Farting)


**Warning** : **This fiction contains shotacon and farting. That means if you don't like this stuff please don't read it. Thank you**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own the Emperor New Groove**

 **A/N: For all people who know what I do in fiction. This will be something different then the normal Shotacon, Lolicon or fur type of fanfiction. So I'm warning you second time cause people really don't listen. I don't want see a review telling me WTF did I just read ?Cause warning you again this for the people who like shotacon and farting that's all. Enjoy the Fanfiction.**

It was late last night and Pacha was getting something to eat late last night. His wife told him not to eat late but he didn't care he just wanted a small bite to eat. He quickly grabbed some food and ate it before his wife or anybody in the house found out. He thought for a moment and wondered if the kids want any. He thought Tipo might like it since he hardly pays close attention to because sister is always wanting more attention. He quickly grabs a cheesecake and Milk and bit of Coffee to wake him up a bit. Maybe he can have some fun with son for bit or lot depending on how he feels about it. He crept into his son's room shaking him awake. "Hey, Tipo want a midnight snack. Shh, don't tell anyone it's just our secret," He tells him.

Tipo's eye's flutter open before wince some and rubbing them heavily, trying to rub out the tiredness. Looking up he saw his dad and smiled, giggle some with a yawn. "Dad , why are you waking me up so early." he whispered and stretched. Being offered a midnight snack he looked down for a second and rubbed his tummy as it gurgled slightly in hunger. "Sure papa.. something to eat sounds pretty good since Chaca ate most of my dinner earlier... " He stretched his legs out before sitting up and watching his father.

"I brought you a cheesecake and milk, and coffee," He told him handing the food over to his son. He ruffled his hair as smiled at him. He waited for his son to finish his food. "As soon as your done make sure give me the plate so I could put it in the dishwasher," His dad told him knowing he has to sneak back to the Kitchen and place it in there.

Tipo squeed very quietly and smiled as he got to eat sweets, His moms cheesecake was the best thing ever even if it make his stomach go crazy. Taking the cake he ate it very hastily and almost drooled over the plate as he finished it off , leaning back and setting with his arms propping him up before hiccuping slightly. Taking the milk he slowly drank it all , also knowing milk made his stomach go crazy but he didn't care , he was too happy to get the attention and also getting ot have sweets with out his sister stealing it . "Thanks papa.. " he cooed out softly.

"No problem don't forget your Coffee," The coffee had extra cream and milk as well as chocolate in it. Pacha took the dishes to the dishwasher as he returns to Tipo room. Pacha relaxed on Tipo bed waiting to receive the Coffee as well so he could quickly throw it out so his wife doesn't suspect that he was sneaking for to his son and himself as well.

Tipo picked it up and drank is slowly before tasting all the added sweetness too it and his eyes went wide. Taking no time at all he guzzled it down happily as he loved to have chocolate. Setting the cup down he could already feel his little tummy starting to bloat slightly from all the food, almost grumbling loudly enough to wake cacha. He giggled from the pressure and tickling rumbling. He hugged his papa in gratitude. Thanks so much dad... usually you don't do stuff like this with me .

"Oh, its fine I just thought you might like this. Is your stomach okay?" Pacha said to him as he could hear the rumbling from his stomach. Pacha hugged him knowing he should spend some more time with his son. He just doesn't have time since he been going to work and doing all types of stuff.

"Y-yea.. it is ok . Mama's cheese cake always does this too me , milk too. Cacha usually kicks me out of the bed if i have some of moms cheese cake because i end up stinking the room up or being to loud ... " He blushed a little embarrassed and sighed. "If i end up waking her up she probably will do it again tonight."

"Oh, little tooter huh. Here why don't you follow me," Pacha smiled as he went to his secret basement where he normally would sleep if his wife was unhappy with him. "This my secret basement to hide away from mommy when she's really angry. So since this is my place, you can make all the noise you want and you won't disturb anyone," He told Tipo as he smiles at him.

Tipo hopped off his bed and pattered along behind him , watching his dad open a secret spot and going down, as he explained what it was his eyes grew big as he saw all the cool thing in his dads secret place. all the cool items he got as he and Kuzco went out and did things together , or the gifts he was given by Kuzco. He reached up and grabbed a doll that looked just like him when he was a llama an hugged it tightly with a giggle , the pressure of the hug causing a small fart to escape , being a little squeaky. Immediately he blushed in embarrassment."I-Im sorry dad.."

"You should be embarrassed cause that was weak. Now know you can do a really good one," Pacha encourages him more wanting him to do more. He didn't know why but he wanted him to continue it, it intrigued him. Just that cute puff air coming from his son almost made him hard a bit, but didn't care he wanted more from him.

Tipo giggled and jumped up on the small couch hopping some as his dad told him it was weak. Tipo furrowed his brow some as he focused then. bending over just slightly a much louder burst of sulfury air , his cheeks clapping together very loudly as it lasted for a dozen or so seconds. His face turning red from pressure and pushing before he stopped and huffed a little , giggling heavily as it was fairly loud.

Pacha grinned amazed by the fart that his son would do. "I wonder what else makes you gassy?" He asked ready to fill the boy up with tons of food to make him fart some more. "Man is that what you do when you're with your sister. Cause never saw you do that," He told him praising him for his farting ability. He sat down on the couch and notice he was bit hard, yet tried not to focus on it too much.

"W-well she bullies and bosses me around so much , so when she finally goes to sleep i get up and i do something like that Right in her face as revenge!" He ended it on a much more resolute note of it , very matter of factly as if it is the right thing to do. His face looking very accomplished in his work.

"How many can you do? Cause I'm thinking about getting you some more stuff to make you gassy," Pacha turned this into a game wanting his son to fart a lot. Not only that he was suddenly getting turn on by this yet he liked it a lot. He curious about Tipo doing it to his face, but he didn't want to he felt this was fine enough

Tipo rub his cheek in thought as he swayed back and forth some , his little ponytail dancing around as he moved. Biting his lower lip in thought as a few rumbles went through his stomach and several little trumpet like toots echo'd out of his plump little butt. He gasped with some happiness, " OH I know, Mr. Kronk's fondue always gives me gas, it has so many different cheeses and spices in it, that Chaca always complains to mama when bed time comes around, and when mama isn't looking she tries shoving me towards the window when i sleep." He was purely excited simply because he loved Kronk's cooking, everybody did.

Pacha was curious if Kronk was still up so he search for his cellphone and dial the number. As it rang Kronk was asleep yet woke up wondering who could be calling him at this time. "Kronk can you do me huge favor do have fondue you made," Pacha hoped. "Oh yeah why you want it," Kronk said while still having his eye closed. "Yeah, I'll be right over to get it," Pacha told him. Pacha decided to jog over getting workout, which his wife would be proud of. After run half way from the neighborhood. Pacha finally got it and was sweating a bit but had it in his hand. It was very big and was enough for a big family. Once he got down to his man cave he set the food down and gave Tipo and fork to eat it with. "Okay there you go. Eat up," Pacha said while out of breath.

Tipo watched as his dad left the man cave and heard his heavy steps as he sprinted off, Tipo got down and wandered about , his little tush squeaking every other step. As he wandered , he finished off the last bit of milk and began looking at all the neat thing Kuzco gave his dad so many different tools and gadgets from around the world. Pictures of Pacha and Kuzco together, Tipo and his family at Kronk's diner, a picture of Tipo in his junior chipmunk uniform after they won the cheer off. He furrowed his brow some remember the trouble he caused but then giggled thinking about the time he and all the others played a bit of you show me yours, ill show you mine, While Kronk was out with the opposing leader, Ms. Birdwell. He looked into his own pants and sighed a little as his little dick had not grow very much since then if at all, but the other 2 boy's were much bigger than his at the time. Shaking his head and rubbing his tummy some with a grunt, he let out a another fairly squeaking fart and giggled to himself. He then got a nasty idea and quickly ran up and out of the man cave , looking to see if his dad was anywhere near , before running to his room while tiptoeing as much as he could. He slid into his room and began positioning himself over chaca and very carefully letting off a very silent, very rank fart to which her face contorted, quickly he ran back giggle very heavy and quietly before she woke up and thrashed him. Hearing his Dad's sprinting as he went back down the stairs to the man cave he dove for his dad large lounge chair and did a long squeaky fart with how tense he was , ending just as his dad enter the house. Pacha handed him the Fondue and Tipo's eyes went wide. " I can have as much as i want?" Looking at them assive container of spiced well melted cheese.

"So after that you can fart anywhere you like," Pacha didn't care he was turned on by it so he wants his son to go wild. Quickly Pacha sat on the couch while he watches his son chow down on the fondue. He was breathing heavily from the sprint he did that he was tired. He decided take a short nap.

As Pacha sat down Tipo immediately started scooping up lots of the cheese wth the large spoon that comes with the container and simply guzzling it down. It was the perfect temprature, Not hot enough to burn your mouth , but just warm enough to make your stomach want to purr. And for Tipo that for figurative and literal as his stomach began to heavily rumble , atleast in his own terms as it churned to work the new food down. Using diffrent snacks to dip in it he scarfed down nearly every morsel of the cheese until nothing was left other than the spicey savory aroma of its pressence. Tipo plopped over with a small toot already and sighed to himself as he looked fairly bloated. cheese caked his mouth as he rubbedi t off on a rather large napkin. Stretching heavily he felt extremely tired as his belly was otally full. But it did not last long as he heard his father begining to snore heavily. Tipo got another somewhat nasty idea in his head also from camp. He remember back then when him and the other 2 boys slept in their assigned tent, they would get up in the middle of the night and strip their bottoms off and carefully lower their butt onto tipos face, More specifically his nose. They would then hold him down and push the nastiest farts directly into his face straight from their butts and even rub his nose on their anus as they pushed more gas out. Of course they would laugh and Tipo felt bullied but they would make it up to him the following day and would threaten to tell Kronk about other things tipo has done if he ever told on them. With a large smile he thought he could get a prank in his own dad, as Pacha was known to be the "Master" prankster of the house and this was Tipo's moment to shine.

Quietly he climbed pacha's couch and tip toed across the back of it, Luckily for his Junior chipmunk training he could perfectly balance himself as he continued. Pacha had his head leaned back as he snored softly, tipo having slid his pants off before he climbed up, lowered him little plump rump down just over pacha's face and with a great amount of effort and a bit of biting his lip he blsted pach heavily with cheese smelling gas.

Pacha was sleeping felt something which slightly woke him up but not fully. He could see what his son was doing to him and he loved it. He stayed pretending he was asleep as his boner and was rising up. The sound was incredible and the small was great even if it stink a little. He decide wait for more knowing his son might continue his farting if he was still sleep. His pants were tight with his boner wanting to come out but he didn't care he got what he wanted.. He was sweating a bit and wanted to turn over and he didn't want to do that. So he stayed completely still pretending to be still asleep.

Tipo stopped for a moment and panted some as he was using a great amount of muscle to push it out. Tiny beads of sweat dropped off of him as he wiped his face and looked back some t osee if his dad woke up. To his assumption that was a no, and it sorta challenged him. As a result tipo repositioned himself and edged just inches close almost sitting entirely on his dad's face. taking some time ot adjust and letting his stomach do it work , he felt another burst coming and took a deep breath, with a small grunt the next large assault from tipo's plump rump began, as he could feel the muscles in his stomach and his own little butthole twitch at the intensity. Blush arose heavily on his cheeks with the amount of effort he put into it

Pacha hard on was dripping precum and he could tell his son was putting alot of effort to his farting. He would wake up and tell him to not go so hard but he gave him the benefit of the doubt. He decide to stay asleep as he crave some more of the sounds and smell of the fart. He thought this was realy hot he hasn't been this turn on since his wedding day. He could feel his underwear getting slight wetter from their usual dryness. Pacha silently breathing in and out when he really want to breath more heavily in and out. Even the way he was laying was getting tiring yet his fetish didn't want to let this go for one sec. He remember he use to do that prank with his friend. He figured that Tipo wanted to break the prank master which was him yet he doesn't go out that easily not to mention this turn him on. Just the same when he did that prank that's when they call him a freak because he got turn on by farts. He tries not to remember that much but he always does it in his memory.

Tipo gasped softly again and panted some as the pressure wasnt so much from him pushing, the cheese was starting to take effect and tipo was more so begining to lose control of the farts themselves. Tipo tried to reposition himself and because of the sweat going down his legs he slipped and sat entirely over his dads face with a heavy fart being muffled directly into pachas face and nose , purely from tipo tensing up because of the sudden shift. Tipo's eyes went wide as he blushed entirely red and was terrifed by what would follow , but also a diffrent feeling as he was not used to something being pressed against his own little starfish.

Pacha felt something odd on his nose and finally notice his son was on his face. He grinned thinking of a naughty idea just like he had. He grab his son's waist and licked Tipo starfish hole. "Hehe you know I love your farts Tipo their very hot," Pacha continue to lick his hole.

Tipo gasped and could not even respond as he felt his asshole being licked, it was new and foreign to him and made him moan and coo quietly as he twitched a little and grinds against the feeling. His eyes clouded over slightly as he could do nothing but blush and pant, the exhilaration and fear making him unable to process anything else other than the slimy warmth of a tongue between his cheeks. With no control Tipo began letting out farts as a somewhat quiet but constant pace. His own little member rose simply of out excitement.

"Wow your still farting," Pacha didn't care as he continue slide his tongue through the small open of Tipo's hole. Next Pacha stop licking his hole and went to giving Tipo a blowjob and rubbing his stomach. He thought this might help him to fart more. Pacha cock was throbbing just like Tipo's yet his was still spilling out pre-cum. His tongue went around the small member inside the foreskin and swirl it around like an ice cream cone.

Tipo gasped and moans softly, his mind could not handle the many different mixing signals and feelings, feeling the hot slimy tongue enter his ass and then slide out , then being turned around and his member being engulfed in pleasurable wet heat, it twitched endlessly at the stimulus. His farts now rolling out with a more wet tone to them due to pacha's left over spit. the farts rolling more heavily as pacha slid his tongue underneath tipo's foreskin and overloaded his senses , making tipo orgasm almost immediately and dryly, the fart taking a much high tone, but becoming much more louder with every wave of orgasm that erupted through him.

"Ah good, Here you seem thirsty," Pacha handing him a cheesecake milkshake. Pacha grinned as he still had a boner and was still turn on by Tipo's farts. Pacha let Tipo rest for a bit so he can gain some energy. Before he knew it he made a really loud fart it sounded like a beast came out. Of course he wasn't surprise since he knew the technique to do it.

Tipo was sat down, his member twitching heavily as he was seeming almost locked in orgasm still , he panted heavily and had his eyes closed, laying back against the couch and twitching softly. After some time he was able to open his eyes very lazily and sit up, the very movement of the muscles in his stomach to sit up squeaked out a fart into the cushion , a very wet one at that due to the spit and sweat now engulfing his little hole. Every movement of his legs caused him to brush against his inner thigh with his tiny pecker and caused him to lurch forward in pleasure and sensitivity. He looked up when his father spoke and didn't hear anything from him at first other than muffled words before being handed a milkshake. Tipo too it and sucked it down almost immediately as he did not know how he felt other than drained. With half his shake gone he was startled by his dad's massive blast of gas and it made him jump. Finally regaining his ability to speak, he sputtered. " W-ow..papa... you...You really know how to fart real good... "

"Here I'll teach you the trick. All have to do is relax and tense up your stomach. Which basically let your hole suck up air through your butt to make a fart. If not that then your stomach would rumble some more," Pacha told him. He remember when he was camping with his friend he show him how he can fart on command. The trick was so impressive that several of his friends trying it leading to prank him and his friends did. He never missed a practice with his trick which got him to fart louder, bigger, and better.

Tipo tried but at the time just couldn't manage it, as his belly seemed to be too full as it is. and his own butt was focused on blowing, not sucking. Every time he focused and tried he instead heavily farted accidentally simply from his stomach contents. Finally his member slowly stopped twitching as he shakily stood up, the curling of his torso causing another loud trumpet like and wet sounding fart. "You sure do know a lot about farts dad.. " His legs quivered slightly and his hair had half fallen out of his little pony tail. Looking up at the towering figure that was Pacha.

Tipo heard Pacha mumbling to himself half asleep and the groans of a waking beast as he lumbered down the hallway noisily , Chaca had already gotten up and was outside playing with her doll as Tipo lazily stretched himself in his bed. The night before being long and fairly tiring as Tipo groaned and squeakily farts to himself but sounding wet. He furrowed is brow and rubbed his but and between his cheek and softly rubbed his little hole, the slimy spit of his dad still therefrom last night as his little pecker stood up almost immediately. The sudden arousal caused his stomach to tense some as a long windy fart blew out against his hand, still rubbing his little hole as it aroused himself more. He got up and stretched afterward, Smelling his own work and making him cough a little and giggle, he put on his poncho like shirt and decided no pants today. His little footsteps pressing the hard floor as he want to go to breakfast.

Steam was coming out of the bathroom as Pacha was taking a shower. He thought he heard his son, but could hardly tell that was him. Knowing his son he could tell that Tipo went to go get breakfast before getting dress. Pacha squirted some liquid soap as lather it on his body. He made sure get every part of his body.

Tipo hopped up on the chair with a hardly noticeable wet plop and wiggled his feet some as chicha walked by with the now empty container of cheese from Kronk's restaurant mumbling to himself about how they haven't gone to their in a few weeks. Before she could turn to see Tipo the door had a knock as Kronk stood there quite obviously by his massive stature, Chicha opened it ad greeted him warmly as he came in and sat down 3 more large containers of the same cheese on the table , warm and freshly made as he talked to Chicha quite quickly before nodding and heading out the door as he had many more deliveries and much more food to make for the upcoming lunch rush. Chicha stared at the table full of the warm gooey cheese and was just confused as to why it was even here, she definitely placed no order or even had time to do so today as Tipo was already scarfing down one of the bowls to himself. "Well i was going to ask what you wanted for breakfast little guy but it seems like that was already answered..." she said to herself before focusing in in Tipo "Slow down Tipo , you remember what that does to you. Your sister is gonna complain all day if you go too overboard. " Tipo shrugged. "she will complain about something today anyways so its not like it makes a difference." Chicha sighed a little and made her way outside to start feeding some of the llamas.

Pacha got dress as he went to the kitchen notice that containers that Kronk brought were all empty. He shock that he Kronk can by with more food and that Tipo ate it all up. "That was a lot of food how did manage to eat all of that," He could hear Tipo stomach grumbling a lot. Pacha strangely was getting hard from this.

Chicha came back in and noticed all the containers were already empty and stared at Tipo a bit agitated. "You didnt even leave any for your father, that's very rude Tipo. " She turned to Pacha . " I'm sorry honey ill make you some breakfast in just a bit, i still need to do the laundry so they it can hang to dry for the day. " She turned back to Tipo who already let out a squeaky odd sounding fart as it was his bare ass against the wood of the seat. "You , Mister, can be in the house for today, and think about what you did, Your father can handle your punishments from there."She said sternly as she picked up the pile of dirty laundry from their hallway and went back outside closing the door behind her and leaving Tipo and his dad to themselves. Tipo looked down somewhat ashamed as he did lose some self control , his little ponytail hang over his face as his stomach was already working hard , his little belly bloating steadily.

"Aw, you couldn't help it. The only punishment is learning how to fart properly," He guided his son to his man cave. "First thing do is be bloated which you already are. Second you lay your head on a soft pillow and raise your butt in the air. Once that's done you need to relax then it should come out easily. If doesn't do is tense up your stomach and relax then you will feel it. With a lot of practice you'll be able to control them. No outside play or TV until you master it," Pacha doesn't feel like real punishment but this technique will take a bit of time. "Now remember if it comes from your stomach you know you have to try again," Pacha tells him as he smirked.

Tipo followed his dad back to the now familiar man cave and looked around again , the feel of it being much bigger now that there was light from the day inside of it. Looking up at his dad he listened carefully as his dad explained ot him how to fart very well, Tipo nodded as his little pony tail wiggled around and his stomach gurgled furiously, he held it some and farts fairly heavily , enough to make his poncho wave slightly. Afterward made his was over to the couch and grabbed one of the plush like pillows and got on the ground with pillow under his head, butt in the air just like his father asked, the poncho having flipped over himself exposing his entirely nude little under body, and the remnants of Pacha's spit from last night on Tipo's now flexing and sensitive pucker. Tipo's stomach gurgled heavily as his face winced some, Following his dad's instruction he tried to relax and did so a fair amount ,his little pucker loosening and then opening as gas flowed out in a steady , very airy stream of cheese smell. His face showing some relief as the pressure was released from his still growing belly.

"There you go but make sure to focus. You can tell when fart is coming if can do that you can make it bigger. You can make bigger by tense your stomach," Pacha was hoping that he master this technique so he can see Tipo approvement. Pacha was getting aroused at Tipo cute naked small butt and wiener. Yet it didn't distract him from teaching his son.

Tipo relaxed again and waited patiently, resting his legs some causing his cheeks to come together a Few minutes pass by and he wiggles his butt out of boredom as he was still a child with much pent up energy as the day had only just began, before once again his stomach gurgled heavily and the familiar pressure built quick, he relaxed intermediately and was still as he felt it travel its way up to his butt, and with a final effort he tense his stomach and pushed with all his might just before it reached, causing his little butt to vibrate very very loudly, his soft butt cheeks clapping together in quick succession as the gas shot out of his little pucker with great effort and power, and lasting nearly 12 seconds. Tipo gasped after the fact and panted a little as his pucker was tingling from the vibrations, and his cheeks stung a little from the clapping. he giggled and looked around a little embarrassed as it was very loud and echo'd through the entire man cave.

Now Pacha was really horny as his boner throbbed real hard. "Break time," Pacha went close to his son as began to lick Tipo small cocklet. "Someone forgot put some pants," Pacha smirk as he began to lick everywhere on Tipo body. Except for his hole he wanted keep that dry because he loves Tipo airy farts . He slowly presents his bare cock to his son.

Tipo did not expect a sudden change of Pacha picking him up and beginning to lift him , this made him tense and fart very quickly and very awkwardly, causing him to giggle once again and blush some. Even more so he began blushing more as his father slowly began licking him all over his little body. His little pecker standing up immediately to the pleasure. " I didn't "Forget" dad , i did it purposefully, it seemed like a good day to go with out undies!" Tipo didn't entirely know what to do with himself as his dad continued to lick. and simply like his hands roam his body, rubbing in various spots from his own little nipples to rubbing his little asshole causing it to twitch and relax immensely. He slowly would lose himself to this and entirely relax, making the farting become a pleasurable feeling and stimulus to his hole. Little coos and moans uttered from his mouth as he wiggled in his fathers grasp and the the slimy feel of his hot tongue against Tipo's nude skin with the cool breezes of the day bowing through the house. His pecker twitching softly each time it is rubbed by himself or wrapped in his dad's mouth. Long airy farts continuously coming out each time Tipo moans as he relaxes his body but tenses up his belly from the pleasure. "Your great son, now why don't prank tons of people with your new farts. That would turn me on a lot," Pacha moaned out as he smirks.


End file.
